


【果珍】半透蓝-10

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 腻乎的俩宝贝孩儿，正式初夜





	【果珍】半透蓝-10

十.  
  
“晚上吃什么呢，蛋糕会不会太…”  
  
在去田柾国家的路上，两人在便利店里买些东西，金硕珍找着食物，回头发现身边人不见了。  
  
去哪里了，他走到隔壁货架，终于发现了满脸苦恼的少年。  
  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
金硕珍走了过去，还不等站定，就被余光里的商品闪得红了脸，有种要抓着田柾国赶紧离开的冲动。  
  
一盒盒的安全套，眼神再不济都看清了。  
  
  
“我不知道要买哪个。”  
  
田柾国瞪着圆圆眼认真的看，还没注意到窘迫得摇头晃脑的金硕珍。  
  
  
“…就..随便拿一盒好啦…”  
  
  
“可是有size，你来挑好不好？”  
  
说着，田柾国牵起金硕珍的手，才发现对方脸红得要埋进领口里，可爱得不行。  
  
  
“我我我..我又不知道…呀…田柾国你不要拉住我袖子！”  
  
还不等金硕珍扯出衣服逃走，他就被浑身热力十足的人抱住亲了口脸颊，瞬间脸更红。

  
“那你喜欢苹果味还是橙子味？”  
  
田柾国才不管别人怎么看，他一看到金硕珍可可爱爱的表情心里就鼓胀，做什么都是遵循本能。  
  
  
“...薅光你的毛算了…”  
  
怕热乎乎的氛围发展得没完没了，金硕珍飞快拿起盒田柾国刚刚盯住的牌子扔进购物筐。

  
结账的时候，女店员偷偷看着两个男生笑，尤其在其中一个要去拉一个的手时。  
  
“欢迎下次光临。”  
  
一盒够吗？她当时本来想这么问来着。  
  
  
  
田柾国住的小区偏了些，只是孤零零的几栋居民楼，连路灯都是坏的，走着走着，金硕珍也是忍不住握紧对方的手。  
  
他不喜欢这条路，可一旦想到是去田柾国家，糟糕也会被美化。  
  
  
到门口时，金硕珍才想到脑子一热说要来，连对方家里的情况都没问清楚。  
  
  
“没关系，只有我一人住。”  
  
回应着恋人有些犹豫的眼神，田柾国微笑的拿出钥匙拧开了门，一道防线后，这个家里迎来了特殊的客人。  
  
  
“这个你喜欢吗？”  
  
田柾国拿出双白色毛绒拖鞋很得意又期待的等着金硕珍的反应，拖鞋上的小兔子有对嘟嘟的肉耳朵，金硕珍才一看到就笑了出来，蹲下身子去摸它们，下唇被凑过来的少年轻轻咬了下。  
  
“但你还是要最喜欢我。”  
  
说完，田柾国也去摸摸那对兔耳朵，觉得还是自己的手感好些。  
  
  
“小耳朵是幼稚鬼。”   
  
蹲在原地和少年接吻时，金硕珍感受到脚底踩着的柔软，心里也暖得好舒服。他以前不知道，原来一双拖鞋都能变成小太阳融化自己的心。  
  
噢，不对，少年才是小太阳。  
  
是幼稚鬼，也是我的小太阳。  
  


夜不归宿，金硕珍和母亲扯了谎，说要去同学家帮忙整理资料。  
  
  
“去男同学家过夜？”  


“嗯，我明天就回。”  
  
金硕珍忍不住想多回一句，却还是忍住了。  
  
因为他自小的情况和别的孩子不同，所以家里人的敏感方向也不同。  
  
  
  
“我是懒得多说，你自己的事你最清楚，多注意吧。”  
  
说完，林雅琴语气不善的挂了电话，留金硕珍握着手机发呆。他不希望母亲对于他交友的态度一直保持尖锐，因为总要向他们介绍田柾国。  
  
这是正常且圆满的恋爱关系，金硕珍是计划如此告诉父母的。他们会信么？又会给予祝福么？  
  
当停止胡思乱想，走到厨房看到手里捧个橙子傻乎乎盯着瞧的少年时，金硕珍想，刚刚的那点烦恼又算什么呢。于是他走过去，把散发清香的橙接到掌心。  
  
“我来切。”  
  
不管怎么样，只要我们在一起，只要你能一直这样笑就好了。  
  
圆圆的眼睛，又亮又天真，是我见过的最美光芒。  
  
  
  
“有烤箱啊。”  
  
金硕珍发现，这厨房远比自己想的设备齐全，锅碗瓢盆不缺，还有个不大不小的烤箱。  
  
  
“嗯，阿妈买的，我不会用。”  
  
一直贴着金硕珍的田柾国在说起阿妈时，语气是难掩的失落，金硕珍听了出来，把一颗小番茄递到他的嘴边。  


  
“我会，下次给你做烤鱼。”  
  
  
“好。”  
  
吃掉番茄，田柾国开始轻轻吮咬金硕珍的手指，家里很久都没出现过这么多好看的暖色调了，番茄，橙子，苹果，还有小月亮的脸颊。  
  
他知道自己会喜欢金硕珍做的一切食物，就连对方递来的番茄都很甜。  
  
  
两人晚上吃得很简单，都是便利店现成的，可田柾国开心得嘴都咧到耳根，笑得金硕珍有些不好意思。  
  
“这附近好冷清，所以你平时才吃泡面吗？”  
  
目睹冰箱里横七竖八摆着的一堆方便面后，金硕珍好奇问道。  
  
  
“对，偶尔也吃面包。”  
  
少年皱皱鼻子，有些可怜巴巴的望望金硕珍，还不到明天，他就舍不得金硕珍离开这了。  
  
“小月亮和我一起住好吗？我自己很孤单。”  
  
说着他就往金硕珍怀里拱，毛绒绒的耳朵早在轻松安全的状态下立了起来，和人一样会撒娇，摇来晃去。  
  
  
“可我得回家，常来的话也不太行。”  
  
金硕珍被狼少年的撒娇攻略克得死死的，冥思苦想找不到合适的办法，被整个抱到沙发上时，脑子里还是母亲那双总热络不起来的眼和审视的神情。  
  
  
“没关系，那我去找你。”  
  
少年的耳朵灵巧的抖了抖，展示着不为人知的超级能力。他还有葡萄的身份，曾经的羞耻都变成了一种骄傲。  
  
  
“我要把窗户锁上，不让你进来。”  
  
想到上次的夜晚，金硕珍赌气捏捏掌心的绒耳朵。没成为小葡萄的朋友，倒成为了男朋友。这谁能信呢，他还对现状有点迷迷糊糊的。  
  
  
“不能锁，不要锁。”  
  
抱着抱着，田柾国的声音就黏糊糊散出热气，他把手伸进金硕珍的衣服下摆，贪恋掌心下细腻的皮肤，嫌只揉捏不够，于是亲了上去。

唇舌并用，把洁白无瑕含在口中，轻轻一咬，头顶就传来隐忍住的悦耳呻吟。轻轻的颤，让少年心里的欲瞬间更重了起来。

“关灯，关灯...”

来不及想这还是沙发，金硕珍首先介意的是客厅的灯还开着，这栋楼前是空旷的荒地，所以落地窗尽管大也不需要怕被别人看到，只是在彼此眼中就不同了。

“可我想看看你，给我看看吧？”

“不好看，你别看...”

金硕珍挣扎着要坐起来，随即被田柾国搂在怀里，后背贴住的胸膛结实而热，是属于青春的力量。

在声声如雷的心跳的中，他侧过头与身后的少年接吻，唇舌相抵的温存与快乐让他渐渐踏实下来，直到那双手顺着下腹部和解开的裤子拉链钻了进去。瞬间，欢愉澎湃，他的最柔软又被稳稳的拿捏住了。

狼少年的手指横冲直撞，一会包裹着金硕珍的性器，一会又探进下面的软嫩处，把金硕珍折磨得浑身都热得不彻底，喘着想哭。

但就是如此没规律才有无法估量的快感，这次田柾国更热情莽撞，不等金硕珍阻止，一根手指就直直冲进狭窄的深处，逼得金硕珍眼角的那滴泪滑落。

“...痛，不要这样，好深..”

才一根手指他就很受不住了，眼里红红的哀求，田柾国立刻停住，有些慌乱的去吻那些泪珠。

“对不起，不哭不哭。”

“...呜...你还揉..”

衣服挂在身上，但下面已经乱七八糟的金硕珍彻底断了拒绝田柾国的想法。主动提出来这就知道会有这种可能的，心理建设再完备都抵不上湿润深处被搅弄起的波澜阵阵。

“软软的好舒服，小月亮也摸摸我。”

田柾国早就硬得疼了，他牵起金硕珍的手放在自己身下，才被软绵掌心碰到就哼了一声。

兴奋起来时，少年的眼格外亮，他三两下把金硕珍的衣服都脱下，急吼吼的挺着下身要蹭过去，蹭了几下才听出耳边的呻吟到底是什么。

“...安全套..你戴上，快去..”

田柾国赶紧硬着下身去购物袋里摸索，他怕自己不找出来金硕珍会生气，但拿出后倒做了难。

“这个怎么弄的...”

他疑惑的扯开包装，圆眼睛看了看脸红透的金硕珍，又不想戴了，只想赶紧搂着喜欢的人亲亲。

可怜了金硕珍也不会这事，软着身子去帮田柾国，羞耻得想钻进地底下。少年硬着勃起倒方便套住茎头，但实在是....

实在是太大了...

金硕珍咬着唇弄，才使劲一点就听到田柾国嘶嘶倒吸气，很难得的示弱，他赶紧抬起头，发现少年眉头都皱起来。

“是不是痛？怎么办啊..你太大..”

这话金硕珍没好意思说完，但表达得很完整，刚刚还痛得呲牙咧嘴的田柾国瞬间乐了，捧住恋人的脸亲着，又舔舔对方的唇瓣。

“不戴不行么？”

他很小声的询问金硕珍，怕对方有什么不喜欢，可不想听到答案后自己倒开心得要蹦起来。

“不戴会怀孕的，不能不戴。”

金硕珍的脸红了又苦，苦了又红，像颗羞臊的水蜜桃，结果套没戴成功就被少年压倒了开始顶弄，火热的阴茎蹭着软滑穴口，湿漉漉的来回交流，蹭过冒头的红珠，直将软软的尖都蹭硬了。

“小月亮给我生宝宝好不好啊？白白软软的像你一样。”

光是想想田柾国就觉得幸福，可他发现金硕珍是有些抗拒的，听到后身子都微微凉了，忙亲他的脸。

“我不...我怕...”

金硕珍慌乱的摇头，他还没法想象孕育这种事。

“诶你！”

看少年拆了个新的使劲往性器上套，一看就疼得难受却还是忍着，金硕珍心软了，尤其在承接少年依旧温柔的吻时。

“不要怕，不要怕。”

终于缓缓推进时，田柾国抱着金硕珍，一声一声的哄他，好像在给摇篮里的小宝宝唱安眠曲。可身下却是布满狰狞纹路的性欲化身，破开了柔软细嫩的口，似乎要将一切阻碍搅碎。

闻到血腥气时，田柾国兴奋又心疼的知道，他的小月亮已经哭得不成样子了。

泪水涟涟，春水绵绵，田柾国每捅进一次就更凶猛一次，顾忌来临时，他也被自己内心深处的膨胀惊住。

恋人身体里温热美好，似乎能包容他的所有冲动和情热，嫩嫩的裹着吸着，好像另一对红红软软的唇，舔了几口就有水声啧啧的响动。

“原来我是真的想把你吃掉。”

将人抱起来颠弄着操时，田柾国的思维也混乱不堪，因性爱结合的黏湿与润泽太过美丽，他甚至有了贪心。

一整天都这样吧，把自己埋进小月亮软软的下面，明天一整天，后天一整天。

你可不可以不要离开？

永永远远的属于我，就这样，可以吗？

但现在的金硕珍只能哽咽和呻吟，下面都磨得红透了，酸酸麻麻的滴着水。舒服过头了，他的腿开始不受控的乱蹬，田柾国插了几下深得可怕，让他甚至有种会被捅破的错觉。

“...唔..痛...”

终于脚落了地，金硕珍以为已经结束，刚要松口气缓缓，不想腿就被牢牢按在墙上。

“啊！...你别..”

被磨得肿痛的缝隙被灵活柔软的舌以舔舐抚慰着，金硕珍捂着双眼，喘息得越来越急，他觉得自己今晚已经没了泪水，可潮意汹涌，他的挣扎让那舌钻得更深，直到最后，痛的性质都有了变化。

痛也变得舒服，能把人融化的那种舒服。

最后被抱进浴室时，金硕珍以为自己淋了一场雨，他自己都连同雨软化成滩水，只能无力的着落在田柾国的怀抱中，被热度烘干，再被撩拨成蒸汽。

身体一塌糊涂，哭得嗓子都哑哑的，这些狼狈都拜情欲所致，也都拜有着狼性血液的少年所赐。

当下身流出热热的液体时，他也终于意识到，安全套还是破了。

Tbc

***写完一章一周都不想更系列...太腻乎了俩宝贝乖乖！


End file.
